


Of Sephiroth and Christmas Trees, Redheads and Osage Oranges [i.e. Christmas Eve]

by arnediadglanduath



Series: Sephiroth Can't Holiday [Or Can He?] [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: But it's Christmas so we're probably already well on our way to cavities regardless, Continuing the Holiday Thing, Everything about this will probably rot your teeth, M/M, Mostly kawaii, Rated M because Swearing and hints of NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnediadglanduath/pseuds/arnediadglanduath
Summary: A/N:For the wonderful DarkSilver. I don't think I'll be doing a Christmas Day one, just because this sort of leaves it up to supposition (and whatever you'd like it to be =))Edit: had to change the parameters of evolutionary anachronism in Sephiroth's definition. I'm not very educated =DMerry Christmas and Happy Holidays!





	Of Sephiroth and Christmas Trees, Redheads and Osage Oranges [i.e. Christmas Eve]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darksilversilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilversilhouette/gifts).



Christmas was an anomaly. 

Lounging in front of the fireplace Genesis had installed in his apartment-for a ridiculously large amount of money-Sephiroth tilted his chin towards the flames and closed his eyes; let the warmth of the flames dance over his skin as he listened to the sound of his partner running the shower. There were live boughs of evergreen arranged over the mantle until it appeared the marble surface was covered in a thick, lush stole of vegetation. This was inlaid with twinkling, pale gold teardrop-esque lights in a manner that did not reveal their true location; merely their artificial brilliance. Nestled beside them were dried pine cones, sequestered with thick red ribbon with tarnished gold trim snaking in and out of conifer boughs. The windows were arrayed in much the same way; but because they were floor-to-ceiling windows, the Commander had improvised and traded the thick ‘stole’ of dark green for a slightly less ample runner that dogged along just under the cornice and trailed down each corner of the four walls of the apartment perhaps halfway. There were splashes of analogously holiday-related festivity everywhere; a wreath on the front door facing outwards, mistletoe hanging above the stove, Osage oranges nestled in a bowl on the coffee table spreading a rich, citric aroma that intermingled with that of the garlands. 

Angeal had come with them to get the tree.

Glancing at the seven and a half foot tall, ‘fat’-as Genesis had called it-monstrosity towering next the fireplace, Sephiroth scowled. They’d opted for the Northern continent because his redheaded lover was fussy and insisted that Christmas tree farms ‘left little to aesthetic or the buyers choice’ and it was better to get something ‘straight from the heart of the forest.’ Standing in the apparent cardiovascular chamber of said woodland, the silver-haired First reflected that if they _did_ take a tree from it they were going to have to drill straight through the top of HQ so it would fit. He didn’t exactly dislike the idea of using a Christmas tree as an excuse to bash holes into one side of Administration and out the other but he also liked his stipend well enough that he didn’t want to see it forfeited for the next few months or so for the sake of festive vandalism. There was-of course-the stain on his record; possibly for desecrating a military base...but he’d rather be the _‘one-winged desecrator’_ than the _‘one-winged angel’_ at any rate. 

It was far more manly.

That and Christmas seemed to have a lot to do with angels, and they all seemed to be winged women wearing round, holey crowns and puffy dresses. Sephiroth did _not_ want to be grouped into such a category merely by classification. Regardless..they came to the swift conclusion that the majority of the trees in and around the Northern Continent were too tall; and this might have lead to a Genesis-related meltdown if the General hadn’t gotten fed up with it all and lopped off the top of the nearest pine tree before hefting it over his shoulder and announcing that they were stuck with what they had. His second-in-command swiftly cheered and Angeal had turned red-presumably from some sort of strain-before he turned away, and his shoulders shook for several long seconds. Deciding that figuring out the emotion behind such actions could wait, the green-eyed FIRST had headed somewhat grumpily towards the truck they’d borrowed so he could tie the tree down. They’d decorated it in a manner similar to the rest of the apartment; gold lights, red and gold baubles and a large star at the very top.

Hewley was-by his knowledge-out for the night and wouldn’t return to HQ in the morning. His fellow First-Class had taken a chopper out to Banora to help his mother prepare for Christmas morning. Sephiroth had-initially-balked at the idea of spending the day in a small, cramped cottage; but when Genesis had-with bared teeth and a threatening purr in his voice-suggested that they could spend it at Rhapsodos Manor he had quickly folded. As much as he could occasionally be claustrophobic, he hated pomp and circumstance even more. Gillian had phoned them the day before telling them to come by as early or as late as they wished, and the younger man had somewhat resignedly watched his partner tick off the date on the calendar the General kept in his kitchen _’so he wouldn’t forget it.’_ He didn’t really understand the point of decorating his lover’s home when they were going to spend the day of the reason for decorating _somewhere else_ , but his companion insisted that it was _’the novelty of the thing’_ and he didn’t really understand that either but Genesis had a rather dangerous glint in his eyes at that point so he closed his mouth. 

He didn’t _hate_ Christmas.

Really, he hadn’t hated Thanksgiving either, but he hadn’t particularly liked anything about it to any great degree. There was, however, a sort of quiet warmth to Yule he could truly appreciate. There was something solemn and thoughtful imbued in the atmosphere; under the crackle of many, _many_ December fires, hot chocolate and the smell of fir. It snowed over Midgar at this time of year, and he liked to be able to turn his head and watch sizeable, tufty flakes drifting past the windows while Genesis curled up next to him and put his head in his lap like a giant, deceptively graceful cat. There was the manner in which his partner’s fingers glinted in the light of the flames; the soft touch of gold on alabaster skin...the glimmer of starlight on cerise lips. And maybe it was because he associated Christmas with Genesis...because that’s what he’d always done in the past; something red...sometimes loud but mysterious, graceful, and with just the right undertone of some sort of spice. Wrinkling his nose, Sephiroth admitted that that was horridly sentimental and he really ought to throw himself off the top of HQ. 

“I think we’ve talked about your thinking problem.”

The melodic gradation of Genesis’ voice was like velvet in his ears. The General felt his lips curl into the smallest of smiles as the pad of bare feet on thick, white carpet reached them. His lover quickly followed his audiatory ingress; paused to run a hand through the younger man’s hair before crouching just a little in front of him-to his right-clasping his hands together as he did so. Sapphire eyes turned to regard the fire and Sephiroth tilted his head, feeling his lids lower sleepily as he observed. The Commander was dressed in maroon wide-legged sweatpants; his torso covered only by a thin but fine crushed velvet robe of the same color. Parted and slipping over one shoulder, it went to his feet, which he’d evidently decided were not worth shoeing or socking. The green-eyed FIRST reflected somewhat dryly that his outfit was not half as exciting. He liked joggers and jumpers-in black or grey, preferably-perhaps a little bit too much and his lover often bewailed the fact that his ‘casual look’ was _so_ casual he feared being seen with him when he was out of uniform because of what the tabloids would say. 

“Do you happen to have a spare brain lying about that I could replace mine with?” Sephiroth replied dryly.

Slowly, the older man’s head turned toward him, scarlet hair giving way to an expression that was attempting to be unimpressed but was really just amused.

“You’re a scream” was the wry response. This was immediately followed by the flash of pearly teeth as Genesis grinned before tilting back somewhat to fall onto his rear. The Commander proceeded to scoot back so that he could press up against the younger man-cross legged-and lean his elbow on his knee. Slender fingers tapped at an alabaster jaw before his lover continued. “You get that Briefing done from Scarlet?”

Sephiroth exhaled explosively. Despite the holidays being...the holidays, they were not exempt from work. It seemed, in fact, that they were expected to do _more_ work in order to make up for the time off they’d be taking. He’d sat in on several meetings with different groups of shareholders and he’d had to practically fight tooth and nail to get out of a monthly appointment with Hojo in the labs that the scientist had schedule for Christmas _day_. This he was fairly sure was a deliberate snub at his newly-public relationship but the issue was resolved and he tried not to let it bother him. Other than that, he’d had to somewhat coordinate a full withdrawal of troops from the field. The President had given up on Wutai several years before, but he was still paranoid enough that he apparently felt the need to station his men over other areas on every continent on Gaia. Genesis had once commented dryly that _’the relinquishment of tyranny don’t come easily’_. He’d said this in a drawling voice that made Sephiroth want to throw him out the window, both for his tone and for his terrible grammar. It’d taken them several months to formulate it and a lot of angry meetings with a very paranoid company head, but eventually all of the men were either home with their families or lolling about HQ in a kind field-exhaustion and holiday-related stupor.

Fair had gone home perhaps two weeks before but he called periodically in hysterics about something or other that could possibly be wrong with Angeal only to be reassured by his exasperated mentor that everything was fine. Sephiroth had no idea when ‘The Puppy’ had gotten it into his head that Hewely could not function without him, but he would be very glad when such misgivings were done and over with. That being said, the dark-haired First did seem a little bit sad to not have his protegee around to pester him, so he wasn’t exactly sure that his feelings on the subject were a mutual thing. Whenever he mentioned Zack to Genesis, the redhead looked torn between the fact that he would perhaps like to bend the Cadet over a table or slap him into next week. His latest comment regarding the trainee was _‘good riddance to the happy motherfucker’_ ; and Sephiroth had wisely ceased any commentary on the subject after that. 

“Sephh” the scarlet-haired First’s groan was plaintive and exasperated at the same time; flushing somewhat, Sephiroth brought his focus back to the present.

“I did” he said wryly. “Not without revising it six times, but eventually she was able to approve it without looking like she was having an aneurysm.” 

Genesis huffed a quiet laugh.

“Not much else to do when you’re head of Weapons Development with no war going on” he chuckled. “I’m not defending her” the Commander protested, raising his hands when the younger man gave him a hairy look. “Just that she’s got plenty of time to be a bitch right now, considering her otherwise stagnant schedule.” He appeared to think deeply for a moment. “The penis envy doesn’t help” was the added commentary. 

“You’re horrid” Sephiroth said flatly. 

At this the older man smirked and tossed his still slightly-damp hair, fluttering crimson lashes as he nuzzled close. 

_”Ooh”_ he purred. “But you love me so for it, so why would I stop?”

Against his will, the green eyed FIRST chuckled, the tone of it exasperatedly fond...chastising yet gentle. Putting a hand on the redhead’s knee, the silver-haired SOLDIER regained himself with a sigh. 

“I didn’t ask you to stop” he murmured, mirth coloring his voice. “I just said you were horrid.” 

The smile he was given this time was still teasing, but the Commander had clearly sobered. Leaning his head on Sephiroth’s shoulder, his lover spoke.

“What about you?” he muttered.

The younger man rearranged his face into a questioning look before realizing his partner in conversation couldn’t see him.

“What about me?” he echoed, watching the firelight play across his lover’s skin at the gap in his robes.

“Well, you’re...the _General_ ” was the wry response. “Of the army.” When Sephiroth gave him a look that clearly stated he was very aware of this, Genesis continued. “I can’t imagine all this inactivity is exhilarating.” 

“There’s paperwork” was the deadpan counterargument. 

His lover waved an exasperated hand.

“Yes yes, the orgasmic qualities of paperwork...we’re all aware of your somewhat uncomfortably severe fixation with drudgery.” When the General gave him a glance that was on the edge of grumpy, he relented. “But Seph, paperwork isn’t going to keep you going forever.” 

“It’s not like you’re a janitor” the silver-haired FIRST pointed out. “You’re a Commander, Genesis, what’s keeping _you_ going?” 

“You can’t answer my question with a question” the redhead complained. 

Sephiroth considered the query because he had no desire to fall into an argument when he was so warm and comfortable. The heaviness of the older man’s body was also driving him a little bit to distraction; and he was trying-with very little success-to ignore the part of him that insisted that he push Genesis into the carpet and get his hands down his very red pants. As if reading his mind, his second-in-command stroked a long-fingered hand down his thigh and suddenly he was regretting the joggers a bit. Refocusing, the younger man yanked himself from debauchery to think with a small modicum of solemnity. Realistically, he hadn’t thought about it at all. He’d just fallen into a schedule, more than likely because he was used to it. He and Genesis spent time in each other’s apartments, Genesis went out with Angeal for ‘bromance time’, Sephiroth lurked in Lazard’s office or played cards with Tseing when he needed ‘peace and quiet’ and if they were feeling particularly bloodthirsty they used the VR room or the training room. 

“I don’t know” he finally said, his tone somewhat wry. “I suppose our lives were complicated enough before; deployment, battles, making sure the Turks and Administration weren’t pulling the wool over our eyes, field missions, undercover projects, reactor placement, geographical profiling-” he paused and realized he’d been going on long enough. “My _point_ -” he resumed dryly. “-Is that it’s not something I’ve really considered because I’ve never had the luxury of being off duty before. We’ve traveled the world on combat missions; stayed in five star hotels and numerous resorts purely because of who we are. It’s a bit nice to sit back and do absolutely nothing in a place where our lives are somewhat private.” He shrugged. “And it’s nice to have Angeal around I suppose.” 

“Yeah let’s not forget ‘Geal” Genesis snorted, fixing him with a gently amused look. “I get it” he said, good-naturedly. “That was fairly close to my own reasoning, really.” His benevolence melted into a pout. “But what about me?”

Sephiroth made a great show of considering the question. 

“I suppose you’re alright” he said flatly, his lip twitching slightly.

His lover threw back his head and laughed. Helplessly, the General felt his smirk curve into a smile. And it was this that he enjoyed, really. Being able to be close to someone he cared about without worrying about whether he was ever going to see him again the next time he deployed. That was one downside to SOLDIER; watching the individual you loved get shipped out...not knowing what their fate would be. He’d spent a good number of hours on the landing pad...staring at the spot where the older man had taken off in a chopper with a cold feeling much like lead in his stomach. There was always that fear...always that apprehension of getting ‘the call’ as some of the men had dubbed it. He’d dreaded the day when Lazard would show up at his door carrying a pair of dog tags with the name _’Genesis Rhapsodos’_ on them, because he was fairly sure if that ever happened, it would break him. War was a part of him, but the Commander was a larger part of him at this point...and he could not relinquish that part without giving up some vital facet of himself that had grown and flourished as their relationship matured. 

The younger man startled somewhat when the object of his affectionate thoughts crawled into his lap but acquiesced nevertheless. Genesis stretched out between his legs; pillowed his head on his chest and murmured something wordless but contented. Wrapping his arms around his partner, Sephiroth rested his chin on his shoulder and placed a kiss on an alabaster cheek. 

“Mmm, love you” the redhead murmured. 

He didn’t feel the need to reply; not because the sentiment wasn’t returned, but because it was sometimes superfluous. Their affection for each other was often something understood and not spoken...something both of them knew but didn’t always feel the need to say. He knew that such a statement coming from his lover was important, because the Commander was rarely vocal with his affections; most of his expression was physical. Sephiroth could occasionally be overly wordy, but neither of them were very sentimental overall. He supposed with another couple that might have indicated something was wrong, but usually if they were talking in excess they were arguing, and he’d rather their comfortable silence than a turbulent exchange. Genesis had pushed back into him now, and his left arm had snaked underneath his leg to cup his thigh in a manner that was not innocent at all.

“Have you been good this year?” was the husky query.

Sephiroth groaned and dropped his head so he could roll it into the soft crook of the scarlet-haired SOLDIER's neck. Feeling daring, he let his tongue flick out to trace the outline of a pale jugular, feeling the thump of the blue-eyed FIRST’s pulse and the faintest...barely-there hint of copper; clarified by mako. When the older man’s breath hitched, he relented somewhat.

“No” he said shortly. “I have been absolutely terrible.” 

Genesis chuckled breathily, rubbed his ass over the younger man’s groin and made a low, hungry sound in the back of his throat. 

“Someone’s getting coal in their stocking” he purred. “But I think you might just get laid if you get some oil and spread me out right here.” He wasn’t going to say no to that. Before he could do as he was bid, the General found himself pulled downwards into deep kiss...something searching that made his scalp feel like it was shrinking inwards. The older man licked into his mouth, pulled his hand down to rest it flat against his belly and arched before getting a reign on himself. “Hurry up” was the rasped continuation as he was nudged away with a gentleness that belied the urgency of his companion’s tone.

Rising, the silver-haired FIRST traversed the glittering apartment to duck behind the curtain that hid his lover’s bed from view. Kneeling somewhat on a thick velvet comforter, he fished a bottle of oil from under a fluffy comforter before retreating once more. He circumvented the living space momentarily, intending to get some water from the kitchen, but instead paused in front of the bowl of Osage oranges. Struck with a moment of inspiration, the younger man palmed one and brought it back with him. At this point, Genesis was spread lengthwise on the carpet before the fire; his robe entirely open, one hand brushing through scarlet locks while the other fondled the bulge in his sweatpants in an idle sort of way. Blue eyes caught his and something dark and entirely ravenous shivered between them. Catching sight of the General’s addition to the oil, the older man tilted his head. 

“I’m curious what you have planned with that” he remarked humorously, lifting his chin to bare a delicious expanse of neck in a rare gesture of submission. 

Suddenly self-conscious, Sephiroth paused before kneeling before his lover...to his left and facing the flames. Lifting the orange, he opened his mouth-closed it-before opening it once more.

“Nothing really” he said awkwardly. “Only that no one particularly eats it." When his lover gave him a somewhat bemused look flushed. “Animals don’t either... and if anything ever did utilize it, that spieces is now extinct." He raised an eyebrow. "...Like Jenova. It’s an anachronistic phantom of the evolutionary process...because technically, it serves no real biological purpose, but people still value the wood of the tree...it’s historically quite relevant.” Genesis was very quiet. “It made me think of us...of you...of how brilliant you are, despite your perceptions of uselessness due to the Project; of strangeness.” Sephiroth smiled, a little shyly. “Maybe we’re anachronistic evolutionary ghosts…but I think we’re still important...I think you’re important. And it’s a ridiculous comparison, but...I love you. And we’re strange, but we’re people.” He hefted the Osage. “Just like this is still a fruit, despite the fact that nothing favors it for its taste.” The Commander was still silent, and he felt his uncertainty grow. “I...thank you, Genesis...and Merry Christmas.” 

There was a soft exhale, and Sephiroth observed as the older man sat up...mirrored his kneeling position before reaching forward to take the orange from his palm. Slender fingers curled around it as sapphire irises fixated upon it contemplatively. After a few long moments, the redhead placed it gently down next to him before reaching forward to take the younger man’s hands into his own. And he wanted to protest as the Commander lifted them to his lips, as he ran his mouth over his knuckles...but he sensed that this was a reciprocatory gesture...an expression of thanks. Cradling his right palm against his cheek, Genesis smiled, and if it was a little tremulous, neither of them commented on it.

“Thank you” was the murmured reply. Leaning forward, the older man let his lips hover just-so over his partner’s. Almost thoughtlessly, Sephiroth tilted his head somewhat in order to receive him. He was, therefore, somewhat surprised when the scarlet-haired SOLDIER merely kissed both corners of his mouth before moving to his eyelids, and then to his cheeks...retreating somewhat to cup his jaw and stroke an index finger over his nose. “Thank you” he repeated, more forcefully this time.

“...Merry Christmas, Sephiroth.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** For the wonderful DarkSilver. I don't think I'll be doing a Christmas Day one, just because this sort of leaves it up to supposition (and whatever you'd like it to be =))
> 
> Edit: had to change the parameters of evolutionary anachronism in Sephiroth's definition. I'm not very educated =D
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
